Sisters Grimm Get Chatty
by Lady of the Rings
Summary: Sisters Grimm characters chat on facebook. What's not to get? Rated K for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Key: queenofsneaks- Sabrina

trickster king- Puck

marshmallow- Daphne

wolfman21- Mr. Canis

* * *

_trickster king has entered the chat room._

trickster king- good, i'm alone. now how should i ask sabrina out...

_marshmallow has entered the chat room._

trickster king- uh oh

marshmallow- i think you should fly to her window, have a picnic with chocolate covered strawberries, get broken up by a mean blond, have her turn good right before Sabrina hates you forever then sing and dance till the end!

trickster king- first, i'm not asking troll face out. second, Sabrina is a blond. third, you stole that from high school musical 2!

marshmallow- you have no proof!

trickster king- sing and dance till the end?

marshmallow- that's not proof! that's repeating what i said with a question mark!

trickster king- *rolling ey-

marshmallow- don't even think about it!

trickster king- if i started typing it then obviously i was thinking about it.

marshmallow- grr..

trickster king- did elvis steal your laptop again

marshmallow- you're two insults away from me withdrawing my permission for you and sabrina to date!

trickster king- you eat like a vaccum and you're so fat whales look at you and sing- we are family, even thogh you're fatter than me

marshmallow- you're so stinky skunks bathe in tomato juice whenever they stand next to you.

trickster king- you're so fat every time you turn around it's your birthday.

marshmallow- you're so stupid, you'd starve in a closed grocery store.

trickster king- you're so stupid you get stuck on a brocken escalator.

marshmallow- how'd you know about that?

trickster king- its true?

marshmallow- you have a crush on sabrina!

trickster king- what makes you think that?

marshmallow- you were wondering how you should askher out

trickster king- i meant... get her out of her room so... uh... my prank could hit her. yeah thats it.

_wolfman21 has entered the chat room._

marshmallow- you're pathetic!

wolfman21- hey!

marshmallow- sorry mr. c, that was for puck.

wolfman21- mr. c?

marshmallow- why do people keep repeating what i say and adding a question mark?

wolfman21- i meant why are you calling me mr. c

marshmallow- cuz canis is waaaaaaaaaay to long.

wolfman21- its 5 letters.

trickster king- i agree with marshmallow here

marshmallow- dont agree with me fairy boy :P and don't call me by my username!

trickster king- i made that nickname for you!

marshmallow- oh yeah... -_-

marshmallow changed her name to awesomegirl21.

wolfman21- hey! don't steal my number!

awesomegirl21- i like it. and why do you use 21 anyway?

wolfman21- for my age.

trickster king- lawl. your 21? XD

wolfman21- no, 21 _thousand_

trickster king- oh

awesomegirl21- I NEED CHEESE!

trickster king- o_O

wolfman21- o_O

awesomegirl21- 1 sec

_ten akward minutes later._

awesomegirl21- i got cheese for me and something sweet for puke- i mean puck cuz i was feeling generous.

trickster king- is it a donut?

awesomegirl21- better

_queenofsneaks has entered the chat room._

**A/N I'm going to end the chapter now JUST to annoy you and I won't update unless I get at least 10 reviews.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I love my job. R&R or never see a new update for this story again...**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N **

**I am sooo sorry my story dissapeared for a while. It got removed for my bad spelling and grammar. :( I am restarting the chatroom from my last chapter because I may have accidently deleted the... er... rest of the chapters. PLEASE DON"T KILL ME. Tell you what. I'm kind of busy with exams right now and am in a rush typing this, but tomorrow I'll type TWO chapters for you guys. Okay? You guys deserve it if you're willing to put up with my lazy and disorganized self.**

**Please be understanding,**

** lizshadeslayer21**


	3. Chapter 2

queenofsneaks- Sabrina

wolfman21- Mr. Canis

trickster king- Puck

awesomegirl21- Daphne

redrider- Red

sausage eater- Elvis

* * *

_queenofsneaks has entered the chatroom._

queenofsneaks- Hi

trickster king- hi

awesomegirl21- I think puckie here means to say rawr

queenofsneaks- rawr?

awesomegirl21- why do people keep repeating what I say with a question mark?

trickster king- question mark?

awesomegirl21- grr...

trickster king- did elvis steal your laptop again?

_sausage eater has entered the chatroom._

sausage eater- no, i'm here. And I don't growl every time i type.

trickster king- I know that...

sausage eater- mhm. If a dog is capable of typing grr than he is probably capable of typing other things.

awesomegirl21- XD. Ickle Puckykins is getting poned by a dog!

trickster king- Ickle Puckykins?

awesomegirl21- -_-

wolfman21- poned?

awesomegirl21- *sigh* poned comes from pone which comes from own which comes from owned which comes from cat!

wolfman21- my brain hurts

trickster king- you have a brain?

wolfman21- I still have access to the wolf, you know

trickster king- I thought it was inside that little creepy girl.

redrider has entered the chatroom.

redrider- I didn't realize being over a thousand years old makes me little. And I'm not creepy anymore!

trickster king- mhm

queenofsneaks- anyway. daphne, why'd you force me onto the computer?

awesomegirl21- scroll all the way up to the first comment.

trickster king- NO! DON'T!

awesomegirl21- yes, and CONTROL YOUR STINKIN CAPS!

queenofsneaks- o_O

awesomegirl21- i take it you read it. ^_^

queenofsneaks- yup

trickster king- I told you, i needed her out of her room for my my prank!

queenofsneaks- umm... Puck

trickster king- ya

queenofsneaks- umm... I left my room a while ago to get a drink.

trickster king- oh, crap.

**A/N Ok, so I know I said I'll post two chapters but now I feel like leaving you in suspense for another week. :) Tuesday is my math exam and then I'm FREE! I'll update to calebrate. Oh, and, *sob* next monday, the 25 of june, I shall be leaving for camp where *extra sob* there is no internet access. I'm sorry but it means that unless i have alot of free time next week you'll have no updates for a month after the next one. I'm sorry! Also, I want to add a random fact about myself at the end of each AN. **

**I LOVE CHEESE!**


	4. Chapter 3

queenofsneaks- Sabrina

trickster king- Puck

number1cook- Granny Relda

awesomegirl21- Daphne

wolfman21- Mr. Canis

Henry- I'm not telling you

* * *

**A/N MAKE SURE YOU READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

trickster king- oh crap

Henry has entered the chatroom.

Henry- Puck! Watch your language in front of my daughters.

trickster king- crap? please! you should of heard what they were saying last week. I'm

Henry- what?

awesomegirl21- did he fall asleep again?

Henry- idk

awesomegirl21- DAD! you know chatspeak?

Henry- ya...

awesomegirl21- wow

number1cook has entered the chatroom.

number1cook- umm... why is puck unconcious in his room next to a hammer?

awesomegirl21- idk

Henry- idk

number1cook- hmm...

awesomegirl21- where's Sabrina?

Henry- uh oh

number1cook- uh oh

queenofsneaks- hai

Henry- where were you?

queenofsneaks- umm... watching you converse?

Henry- mhm. anything to say for yourself?

queenofsneaks- I found a notebook labeled _sabrina lavinia grimm_ in his room. **(A/N her middle name is from High. Larry. Us.)**

awesomegirl21- ooohh! read it!

Henry- yes, yes, yes. read it.

number1cook- whats it say?

queenofsneaks- just a bunch of poems

awesomegirl21- type one!

wolfman21- i agree with the chil- girl. read one.

Henry- ?

wolfman21- she doesn't like being called a child.

awesomegirl21- yup. thanks Mr. C! now, Sabrina, type one!

queenofsneaks- kk umm... oh, here

Stink and slop are heaven to me

But something is happening lately

Her hair like gold, her blue eyes never dim,

I am in love with Sabrina Grimm

awesomegirl21- awww! ^_^

Henry- ...

wolfman21- ...

number1cook- ...

wolfman21- well then,

wolfman21 has left the chatroom to discover the meaning of love.

trickster king- what happend? why am I so dizzy? What up with the hammer?

queenofsneaks- a hobgoblin snuck in your room and knocked you unconcious?

trickster king- WHAT? No one bests the trickster king!

awesomegirl21- well, a hobgoblin did. A cute hobgoblin with 'hair like gold and blue eyes that never dim'

trickster king- what you talkin' 'bout Grimm?

awesomegirl21- scroll up

trickster king- WHAT THE F****N HELL! WHY'D YOU TAKE THE BOOK!!

awesomegirl21- he's lost it.

queenofsneaks- Puck...

trickster king- NO! *breathes heavily* Now if you don't mind, I need to go dig my grave.

trickster king has left the chatroom.

awesomegirl21- oops.

queenofsneaks- I'll let him calm down a bit then go talk to him.

wolfman21 has entered the chatroom.

wolfman21- I've pondered and have found ou what love means.

henry- what?

wolfman21- umm... Relda, will you marry me?

A/N HA HA! Major cliffhanger! Plus, unless I can squeeze in some time before camp, you guys will have to wait a whole month. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and, before I forget, chapter 2 with Elvis, I got that idea from High. Larry. Us. (There I said it, now can you get off my back?) Also, if anabbeth jackson is reading this, it is 6:24 right now so I will still be able to get a good night's sleep. ( i may have stayed up the whole night reading fanfic and slept through school.) Oh, and, I'M FREE! I HAD MY LAST EXAM TODAY! It was math. Well, sayonara for now.

Without coke, I would die.


	5. Chapter 4 READ AN

queenofsneaks- Sabrina

trickster king- Puck

number1cook- Granny Relda

awesomegirl21- Daphne

wolfman21- Mr. Canis

* * *

number1cook- ... well...

queenofsneaks- that was unexpected...

awesomegirl21- OMG! How could I have not thought of this before! you two are mucho- perfect-o

wolfman21- I just realized that i really enjoy having your company.

queenofsneaks- i'm gonna... check on puck. ya, i'll do that, bye!

_queenofsneaks has left the chatroom._

awesomegirl21- well, answer granny!

number1cook- umm... this is quite unexpected so would you mind if i took some time to think about it?

wolfman21- k... i need to... meditate

_wolfman21 has left the chatroom._

awesomegirl21- ...

number1cook- ...

awesomegirl21- i'm gonna get some cheese.

number1cook- wait, stay. umm... i need your help cuz... i don't know what to make for dinner!

awesomegirl21- umm... mac & cheese?

number1cook- of course i have a great recipe for a delicious giraffe cheese saaauce!

awesomegirl21- giraffe? *gulp*

number1cook- ya

awesomegirl21- lets just order pizza.

number1cook- ooh! i can make pizza with unicorn hairs and dragon pepperoni!

awesomegirl21- you know what, how about we go to the Blue Plate Diner. My treat. And Sabrina's.

number1cook- you sure liebling?

awesomegirl21- yep. now i need cheese.

_awesomegirl21 has left the chatroom_

number1cook- better go get ready

_number1cook has left the chatroom._

* * *

_queenofsneaks has entered the chatroom._

_trickster king has entered the chatroom._

trickster king- well that was akward.

queenofsneaks- yep

trickster king- wanna go out some time?

queenofsneaks- uhh...

awesomegirl21 has entered the chatroom.

awesomegirl21- SAY YES!

queenofsneaks- uhh...

trickster king- what do you mean uhh? what happend ten minutes ago!

queenofsneaks- you were upset so i comforted you!

awesomegirl21- how?

trickster king- she kissed me! she caved from my charm and now, i give her the chance of the lifetime, to go out with me, and she says uhh!

queenofsneaks- can you beleive he was crying eleven minutes ago?

awesomegirl21- lawl!

trickster king- allergies! now sabrina, why won't you go out with me?

queenofsneaks- you called me sabrina

trickster king- huh?

queenofsneaks- normally you call me Grimm or a nickname. you know, ugly, puke face.

awesomegirl21- aww!

trickster king- so what? sabrina's your name. now answer the question!

queenofsneaks- uhh...

Connection has failed. Please reconnect Internet

**A/N Ooooh, cliffhanger! What will Sabrina's answer be? What will Relda's answer be? Yep, I'm back from camp. It was really fun. Unfortunatly I leave to Alberta on Monday (tomorrow) and will not be able to update for two weeks. Although I might be able to email the chapter to High. Larry. Us. and as she has access to my account, she'll post for me. Please review young padawans!**

**If I could go anywhere in the world, I'd go to Italy, Ireland, or India. Or everywhere in Europe. **


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you read something and your thoughts are something like: Hey! That's from... It's not mine. If your thoughts are something like : Where the heck is that from? It's mine.

queenofsneaks- Sabrina

trickster king- Puck

number1cook- Granny Relda

awesomegirl21- Daphne

wolfman21- Mr. Canis

* * *

trickster king- what the hell!

awesomegirl21- shouldn't you have put a question mark?

trickster king- NOT NOW!

awesomegirl21- kk, sorry. and control your caps.

trickster king- ah dgskddchbchcdh aaarrrgghhhh! Sabrina, answer?

queenofsneaks- well, i guess the answer's-

number1cook has entered the chatroom.

number1cook- lieblings! we just got a report saying Prince Charming was injured. he might not make it.

awesomegirl21- WHAT!

tricksterking- shouldn't you have put a question mark?

awesomegirl21- SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!

trickster king- control your caps.

awesomegirl21- SOME ONE MIGHT DIE!

queenofsneaks- puck, this isn't the time for teasing.

trickster king- there, i was silent for more than 1 second

queenofsneaks- puck...

trickster king- what, i tease when i'm upset.

awesomegirl21- so you're always upset?

trickster king- pfft, no

awesomegirl21- oooooh, you added pfft

queenofsneaks- well then...

trickster king- FINE! If you must know, I was upset because sabrina hated me.

awesomegirl21- awww! ^_^

trickster king- happy?

awesomegirl21- awww! *_*

queenofsneaks- umm, i'll just go make sure daphne doesn't bite her hand off.

queenofsneaks has left the chatroom.

trickster king- hey, I didn't get an answer!

trickster king has left the chatroom.

awesomegirl21's computer melted from excitement.

number1cook- what about the dying guy?

wolfman21- Relda, do you have an answer?

number1cook- yes

And that was chapter five. Who liked it? Hey, if you liked it, review to say so. If you didn't like it, review to say so. I am back from two weeks of family, dogs, and horseback riding in alberta. FUN! On the first day of horse/dog camp i shoveled dog poo and the last day I shoveled horse poo. DOUBLE FUN! And I have nothing else to say so... bye?

I am a fairly good cook.


	7. Authors Note

**I have such writers block for this story it's not even funny. Please review or PM me some ideas. Please?**

**Lady of the Rings**


	8. Chapter 6

A/N This will be my last chapter as I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Sorry but I'm kind of bored by the story. Maybe someday I'll get back to it.

queenofsneaks- Sabrina

trickster king- Puck

number1cook- Granny Relda

awesomegirl21- Daphne

wolfman21- Mr. Canis

* * *

number1cook- yes. I will marry you.

wolfman21- really?

number1cook- yes

wolfman21- WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

awesomegirl21- YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY YYYYY! can I plan the wedding?

number1cook- of course liebling.

trickster king and queenofsneaks have entered the chatroom.

trickster king- Me and sabrina are officially a couple.

queenof sneaks- surprised me too.

awesomegirl21- WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FINALLY ALL IS RIGHT IN THE WORLD!YYYYYAAAAAY!WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO O! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! *MAJOR HAPPY DANCE*

queenofsneaks- kaaaaay. granny! you're getting married?

number1cook- yes. isn't it wonderful?

queenofsnueaks- mhm

number1cook- you don't seem so excited about it. what's on your mind?

queenofsneaks- a land made out of candy with sour stick grass, lollipop trees, gingerbread houses and cotton candy clouds. and and ocean of coke.

number1cook- I meant about the wedding

queenofsneaks- i guess there's just so much changing and it feels weird.

number1cook- it'll be ok

queenofsneaks- i know. oh, canis?

wolfman21- yes

queenofsneaks- I am not calling you gramps.

awesomegirl21- IT"S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, WEYYE, WEYYE.


End file.
